The present disclosure generally relates to welding systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods to improve the operability of welding systems.
A wide range of welding systems and welding control regimes have been implemented for various purposes. For example, tungsten inert gas (TIG) techniques allow for formation of a continuing weld bead by feeding welding wire shielded by inert gas from a welding torch. Electrical power is applied to the welding wire and a circuit is completed through the workpiece to sustain an arc that melts the wire and the workpiece to form the desired weld.
Proper operation of the welding systems may rely on the knowledge of an operator to make appropriate electrode connections within the welding system. Unfortunately, an improper electrode connection may result in a relatively poor quality weld with associated rework, thereby reducing the efficiency and operability of the welding system.